<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw the Line by Face_of_Poe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084907">Draw the Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/pseuds/Face_of_Poe'>Face_of_Poe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Power Imbalance, senator!Jefferson, staffer!Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_of_Poe/pseuds/Face_of_Poe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was that, in Hamilton’s experience, it was a truth universally acknowledged that in any scenario in which he so happened to find himself, he would develop an unhealthy magnetism towards any older authority figure who so much as acknowledged his ability to piece together a cogent argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draw the Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_So_Beautifully/gifts">Break_So_Beautifully</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a sucker for modern poli universes in which Jefferson and Washington are Virginia senators but it should be noted that this is in NO WAY RELATED to either of my other universes with that exact same setup.<br/>lol.</p>
<p>Gifting this to Break_So_Beautifully - I have no idea if this is your speed at all, pairing-wise, but your recent delving into a couple different universes inspired me to peruse some of my old stuff, so. This one's for you. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem was that partisanship demanded they be rivals; the interests of representing the same state demanded they collaborate.</p>
<p>The problem was that Jefferson’s naturally smug superiority had no place in a room next to Washington’s venerated reputation, his calm command of every situation.</p>
<p>The problem was that, in Hamilton’s experience, it was a truth universally acknowledged that in any scenario in which he so happened to find himself, he would develop an unhealthy magnetism towards any older authority figure who so much as acknowledged his ability to piece together a cogent argument.</p>
<p>The <em>problem </em>was that Washington was too, well, <em>everything </em>to offer his fixation a productive reprieve, and Jefferson was too sly not to notice, and his smug superiority needed <em>some </em>outlet after an afternoon bowing and scraping before the senator who was twice the man he’d ever be and not least because he didn’t act like it.</p>
<p>The problem was how severely <em>not </em>a problem Hamilton found the obviousness of Jefferson’s games with the youngest, most inexperienced, unconnected member of Washington’s staff to be, and apparently praise and degradation were two woefully connected sides of the same verbal kink coin.</p>
<p>The problem – the current, pressing, <em>actual </em>problem – was that Hamilton had never possessed that magical ability to not gag on an intrusion at the back of his throat, and this had never been a problem before because he’d never fucked anyone so <em>mean </em>as Jefferson before, who was clearly unimpressed by the notion that enthusiasm made up for the rest.</p>
<p>“What exactly <em>is </em>the use of you if you can’t even be a slut properly?”</p>
<p>The problem was that it was bait. It always was. The <em>bigger </em>problem was that Hamilton’s willful ability to take that bait far exceeded his ability to take cock to the senator’s satisfaction.</p>
<p>He pulled off and swiped the back of his hand across the mess that was his mouth and pointed out drily, “I’m told I have some skill with words.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think about this filthy little mouth of yours every time Washington’s office puts out a press release.”  Long fingers curled through the tangled mess of hair that had long since been yanked free of its ponytail. “I rather prefer that mouth put to other pursuits, if it’s all the same.”</p>
<p>The fingers tightened, pain blooming across Hamilton’s scalp. Jefferson successfully cut off the instinctive exclamation by giving his lips and tongue something else to worry about, and that was that.</p>
<p>The problem was that he liked it enough to let him. Or maybe the problem was that he didn’t <em>hate </em>it enough to walk away.</p>
<p>The problem was that he’d take it. Or try to, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In theory, this was once upon a time the setup of a longer premise (I think) but has long since been buried in my randoms doc. Stumbled upon it again and thought I'd share.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>